


Thunderstorms remind me of you

by spyropurple



Series: I'm Yer Huckleberry! [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Comfort, Crying, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Overwatch - Freeform, Reminiscing, Self-Insert, Thunderstorms, and animals in general, mentions of pet death, reader loves dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyropurple/pseuds/spyropurple
Summary: You used to laugh at thunder as a child, but now....It just makes you depressed.





	Thunderstorms remind me of you

The thunderstorms rage on in your neighborhood, sure to be flooding the streets with excess rainwater and debris.

Thunder crashes harshly in the night sky, violently shaking you out of your sleep.

One thing comes to mind...

Your dog, Tucker...

But he's no longer here anymore.

You place your hand over your mouth and quietly sob, Tucker would always come to your door whenever it thunders.

You missed days like that, you missed it more when he would argue with you as if he was a person.

The tears kept rolling and your sobs began to slip out of your lips.

Unaware to you, someone next to you was starting to wake from your sorrow

And they were worried.

It was Jesse...

"Baby?...What ya so upset for?" He lazily drawled, sleep still taking over him in a way.

You sniffled and wiped your eyes.

"...I miss my dog, he would come to me whenever it would thunder."

Looking over at the window, you stared at the flashing lightning, and the following thunder.

Moments like these reminded you how much you liked thunderstorms and rain, it used to be so soothing.

But not right now...maybe even for awhile.

"I used to love hearing the thunder shake the house a bit, but it's not as comfortable now..._it makes my heart ache_." You sobbed again, unable to hold your tears back.

Jesse gently snaked his arms around you and held you close, gently stroking your back.

"I know ya miss him, but...Tucker would want ya to smile when it's thunderin' like this, maybe he knew how much ya liked thunderstorms?" He pulled back and wiped your fresh tears, letting out a soft sigh.

You looked back at him with soft smile, soft enough to miss.

"...Really?" Your eyes glistened.

"Fer sure, trust me." He pulled you in for a gentle hug, making sure you'd be alright.

It took you a moment, but you eventually softened up to his hug, hugging him back in return.

"_Maybe this is just how he's saying hello from above..._" You thought to yourself.

_You really felt it so._

**Author's Note:**

> _Wow this was depressing for the first part in my Jesse McCree series..._
> 
> This fic was dedicated to my old boy, Tucker. December 2004 - August 4th, 2019, I miss you every day, hope my grandma and great grandpa feed you lots of treats up there for us.  
As well as the other pets I've owned along the way.
> 
> Idk if this was too personal of a story but I thought I'd share it.


End file.
